1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processor used in copying machines, printers, scanners or the like, to read an original image represented on a paper sheet or the like and to subject this image to various processings and more particularly to an improved arrangement for incorporation of an electric motor serving to drive an original scanning carrier in such image processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The function of a carrier in an image processor is to pick up an original image to be processed and to guide the image to an image processing unit such as CCD. To achieve such function, the carrier is provided with various optical elements such as reflectors so as to define an optical path extending from the original to the CCD. The carrier is moved along the original to scan it and thereby to pick up the image of the original. Specifically, the carrier is operatively associated with a given length of wire adapted to be taken up on a pulley which is, in turn, driven by an electric motor, so that the carrier is driven to scan the original as the wire is taken up on the pulley. The carrier is placed upon guide members horizontally extending within a housing of the image processor and slidably moved along the guide members.
FIG. 4 of the accompanying drawings is a perspective view of such an image processor, schematically showing the conventional arrangement for incorporation of the electric motor. A housing 1 contains therein a first carrier 2 and a second carrier 3 adapted to be moved over predetermined extents, respectively. These carriers 2 and 3 are moved for scanning as an electric motor 4 is rotated. More specifically, a loop of a belt 6 is draped on a driving pulley 4a fixed around an output shaft of motor 4, on one end, and on a driven pulley 5a fixed around a driving shaft 5, on the other end. Driving shaft 5 axially extends transversely of a direction in which carriers 2 and 3 are moved to scan the original and a driving mechanism for carriers 2 and 3 is actuated by rotation of driving shaft 5. Electric motor 4 is disposed externally of housing 1 as will be apparent from FIG. 4.
The conventional arrangement for incorporation of the electric motor as exemplary described above inevitably makes the image processor bulky as a whole because electric motor 4 is disposed externally of housing 1. This is inconvenient also in view of a fact that the image processor requires a correspondingly large space for its installation. Consequently, the place at which the image processor can be installed is limited due to the limited space available when used indoors.